Mimi Asougi
Backstory When Mimi was born, Asougi was an influential name. As a businessman, her father had always been looking for ways to earn money and gain support. Which influenced his decision to marry a faunus woman. With the White Fang making noise, and the treatment of faunus changing as it should, he realised that they would start becoming far more important in business in the future. Meeting Mimi's mother, it was initially a far more formal arrangement between them. An advocate for the White Fang, she would gain much wanted media attention while he would be seen as a progressive and open minded man. Their relationship continued like this for a time, until the two of them warmed up to each other. But what finally tipped the scales was Mimi. Her pregnancy was unexpected, but not unwelcome. When their daughter was born, they truly became a family. Neither gave up on their goal, but Mimi was more important for both of them. The two of them couldn't have been happier. It was five years later that the first crack appeared in their happiness. Both parents doted on Mimi while still keeping up with their work. However, it was their lovely daughter that had gotten a problem. At first her parents thought her imagination kept her distracted often, as she would somewhat frequently ignore them when they called. This changed when her mother had to shake Mimi to get her attention though. Concerned for her, she was taken to hospital. And that was how they discovered the problem Mimi had. Congenital excessive concentration disorder. Put simply, she would concentrate too hard on something to the complete detriment to everything else. It wasn't that Mimi didn't hear her parents at times, it was that she couldn't. Her mind would shut out everything that she hadn't been focused on. Reassured that it wasn't a horrible disease that would kill her, the Asougi family returned home. Some slight adjustments to their behaviour later, and it was as if nothing was wrong. Mimi was their lovely daughter, and would be no matter what. Mimi was fifteen before the next crack appeared. Her father's business went bankrupt. It had been in decline for some time, but a rival company had made a move recently and cut off his last resort. He gave in, resigning himself to working for another. It hurt his pride, but he attempted to find a new job. Which became a disaster. He hadn't known at the time, but there were some nasty rumours floating around. At first he was going to dismiss them, but then he learnt why they came into being. The decline of his business had been one thing, but it had been added with another rumour and become a stain on the Asougi name. Mimi had been going to school, and despite difficulties from CEC, had been working through it. The kids around her however, saw it differently. Because of CEC, they thought she was an idiot. Not hearing other students or the teachers at times, getting fixated on things that caught her attention. Her reputation was horrid. Of course, Mimi wasn't aware of this, nor had her parents been. But gradually people had put her rumour and the decline of her father's business together. There became a stigma that the Asougi's were incompetent idiots. Her father had lashed out, further destroying their reputation. His reaction was perfectly natural of course, but no one saw it that way. Few realised he had done it for his daughter and instead thought it was a reaction to his company going bankrupt. By the time Mimi was twenty, her parents had split up. They still loved each other and their daughter, but both of them needed their own space. As for Mimi, she had also changed during the past five years. She had been bullied often and didn't care for the most part. Right up until it got physical. Whether it was a boy or a girl, no one knew, nor did she remember, but that was what tipped her over her inactivity. Within a week she had learnt some basic self defence. By the time she was twenty, she knew innumerable martial arts and weapon styles. Ironically, this was what also triggered her desire to learn. Or her need to learn. To be blunt, Mimi started to lust after knew knowledge and experiences. Yet another five years later, after a trail of destruction was left in her wake, she found someone who managed to stop her dead in her tracks. In a one on one fight no less. She never got his name, probably because the fight had ended with her sailing off a cliff, but she wasn't about to forget him. He was different. He was interesting. And so she spent the next couple of years searching for him. It was boring. Mimi had been to all four kingdoms and seen just about everything they had to offer. Frankly put, after five years she didn't give a damn about that man she fought now. It was like he vanished off the planet. Actually, she did give a damn. Mimi was pissed. He was the most interesting person she'd encountered for years, but he'd disappeared like he'd never been here in the first place. If she ever found him, she was likely to try and tear him apart without thinking. And so it was that she ended up in the kingdom of Vale once more. Appearance A pleasant looking young woman, Mimi typically wears a yellow strapless tank top and a blue short skirt. Over the top is often a plain white shirt, left open. Mimi herself is pretty average in the looks and shape department, as she pays little attention to such things. She keeps her waist length hair in two braids down her back, right next to each other. Weapons and skills Weapons: Shot-blade Knife A relatively simple weapon, it is basically a short bladed knife that can fire it's blade from the handle. This blade is connected to the handle by a thin and very long wire, designed for strength but also to be concealable. The blade can be manipulated through the wire and handle, however without CEC the blade would be just as likely to fly back at the user. Lastly is a small magazine slot for Dust cartridges. Only one type of Dust can he used at a time, with the wire and blade being used to channel the energy from it. Skills and abilities A truly terrifying foe, Mimi's capacity for fighting exceeds many others because of one thing. Congenital Excessive Concentration Disorder. In a one on one fight, this extreme concentration makes it neigh on impossible to slip past her defence and her attacks to be startlingly precise. But where CEC truly shines is not combat, but learning. With such intense concentration, what would take a normal person months to learn, would take her mere hours. Combine that with years of examining a staggering number of martial arts and other combat techniques, not to mention her own experience with them, and she can adapt to an opponent frighteningly quickly. Honestly, against a single opponent, Mimi is practically impossible to beat. However, should she have to fight even a single person more she loses a drastic amount of potential. Not because she can't fight two people at once, but because she can't fight both with CEC. Congenital Excessive Concentration Disorder While considered a disorder, it's abilities can far outweigh it's disadvantages. It has fantastic applications in combat, as Mimi will prove time and time again, but what makes it truly outstanding is it's capacity for learning. Drastically increasing the rate at which she can learn things, Mimi absorbs both more information at a time and at a faster rate than others. This extreme concentration is not without it's downfalls though. CEC is like a switch in her mind. And when this switch is flipped, Mimi's concentration is basically locked onto whatever it was she focused so intently on, to the exclusion of everything else. This can be ideal for combat, provided she is only facing a single opponent. Semblance: Empress of Domination Not strictly a semblance of domineering, what Mimi's semblance does varies under certain conditions. In close proximity, preferably with eye contact, it first gives off the impression of an overbearing will. The effect is not immediate, rather the longer these conditions are maintained the stronger they get. But at this stage, very little can or will happen to anything but the weakest of wills. At full strength she could cause ursi and any smaller Grimm to hesitate, perhaps even fear her presence. With people, only the least confident and fearful would feel any substantial effect. The next condition is physical contact. This is when Mimi's semblance truly begins it's work. In these conditions, she can 'mark' her target to link the power of her semblance with them. These marks simply reflect what they came into contact with, meaning if her hand touched them, a hand print will be left. This has a maximum range of one hundred metres, but has a much greater effect the close they are, with it's power dropping sharply beyond twenty metres. These marks last no more than an hour. With this link, Mimi can send suggestions and compulsions to her target. At this point the effects are much the same, except amplified. Her force of will seemingly stronger than before, this stage had been able to halt even a Goliath in it's tracks. But it cannot give her control over her target, not matter how weak they might be. Working similarly to hypnotism, Mimi begins with suggestions and compulsions to subtly shift their thoughts. Unable to change a person's or Grimm's mind, the semblance instead diverts thoughts rather than change or control them. The true effectiveness of this semblance comes down to Mimi's timing and skill. Choosing the right kind of suggestion, or shifting their thoughts at the right time. There is one instance where Mimi had found the final conditions. In a state of what she calls Absolute Obedience, Mimi can almost push her own thoughts into her target. The closest she comes to domination, the single instance that this was done successfully, Mimi had completely stopped a beowolf from attacking her. This had taken her total attention and over ten minutes however, proving largely useless. As for the usage of this semblance, Mimi can maintain this for a number of hours at a reasonable strength. At full power it would last no more than an hour though. A side effect of her semblance being active is the glow of her aura around her and insubstantial copies of her tail. The number of tails changes depending on how much power is put into the semblance, more power meaning more tails around her. Personality Very few people can actually understand Mimi. Not because of a unusual personality, but her complete inconsistency between incomprehensible intervals. Most frequently she is selfish and indulgent, not caring about others in the slightest. But then suddenly, she kind and generous for no apparent reason. There is no evident trigger for the change, however the reality is that Mimi is incredibly bored. Randomly shifting her personality is her way of spicing up the reactions of whoever might be around her. The reason behind this is simple, she wants input. While she was younger, her innate ability to learn anything in a very short period of time made her greedy for knowledge. Which she very quickly devoured. Or to put it even more simply, she craves new experiences and knowledge. Sometimes she will go to any length to get it. Trivia *Mimi pink. That is all. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development